The Wizard of Naruto?
by kabutoishot
Summary: We're not in Kansas anymore Toto! Wait, where the hell are we?" Such a great line, and many many more great lines to come.


**The Wizard of... Naruto?**

_Oh gosh, I forgot a few things! Firstly, I do not, NOT, do NOT, own any characters in the story! =x='' Forgot to mention that. And also, the document editor is being weird, so if I mess up, it's the editor, not me. Now it's being nice! :3  
_

* * *

Dorothy's eyes opened as she let out a quiet yawn. Her little dog, Toto, quickly hurried over to her side and rooled around on her bed playfully, and happily prancing around. Dorothy let out a light chuckle, and then her happy moment was crushed by a loud voice outside of her bedroom door.

"Dorothy! Wake up!" The woman shouted. Dorothy let out a deep sigh and got up, walking over to the door slowly and painfully.

"I'm awake Aunt Em." She says quietly and unhappily. Another painful and alone day. Oh how much she wished she had friends to do things with. Other than Toto, she was alone with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. She was also being bothered lately by Mrs. Gulch about Toto chasing after her cat every day, which was only once or twice a week. The crazy woman was going to call the cops! Why would you call the cops on a poor orphan like her. Well, being an orphan probabky didn't help...

"Well come on, get up! We can't be having you sit around!" She yipped at the cowering girl before her. Dorothy nodded and shut the door slowly and kindly, and began to dress in her normal day atire. Her little blue dress covering over the white shirt with poofy shoulder parts. She let out yet another sigh, and her ears heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Gulch?! Why... She got up off of her bed which she was sitting on and picked up Toto holding him close to her. She walked out of the room and looked around the corner to see the witch she called Mrs. Gulch and Aunt Em with Uncle Henry. She hid behind the door and she could feel a tear slipping down her face as she listened to the horrible conversation.

"Dorothy must get rid of that little putrid dog! It's only a bother to everyone, and it BIT me!" She complained to the couple in front of her.

"But Dorothy loves her dog, and It hasn't done much bad!" Uncle Henry commented.

"Henry, it bit someone... Maybe it does need to..." She paused, not really able to continue. Henry shook his head furociously and glared at the woman beside him.

"We can't! Dorothy loves Toto!" He said unhappily. Mrs. Gulch glared at the couple whom were bickering at the current time. She hissed out a gr and awaitied for their quiet listening ears.

"That dog needs to go!" She hissed.

"No! We can't! Dorothy loves that little dog!" Henry complained, and Aunt Em simply nodded.

"Henry, it would be for the better." She sighed as she told the man unhappily. Dorothy's face covered in another tear.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF TOTO!" She shouted with furry revealing herself from behind the wall and walking out to the other three.

"YOU SIMPLY CAN'T!" She shouted holding her stomach tightly to the aching pain of heartbrake that was held deep within her. She closed her eyes and held on to Toto. She ran back to her room, but was stopped by the force of Mrs. Gulch grabbing her arm.

"Give me the dastardly dog!" She hissed, glaring at the deffenseless girl who simply stared up to her with utter fear.

"N, NO!" She shouted pulling her arm from the witches grip and running and hiding in her room. She slammed the door shut, and quickly she locked it, and grabbed a suit case from under her bed. She placed it on top of her bed and quickly ran to her drawer.

"Toto, we can't stay here, or else you'll no longer be alive! And I could never stand that Toto!" She said with a long flow of tears now finding itself on her face. She looked around her drawers and grabbed some clothes, tossing them into the bag quickly before the family would enter the room.

"Why do they have to take you away Toto?" She asked. so depressed, and her heart hanging low. Her heart feeling an utter tear and her eyes full of tears.

"You're my only close friend!" She complained to the wimpering dog who sat next to her as she cryed more on her saten covered bed.

"I can't loose you!" She said, letting another wave of tears go down her stained face. She heard footsteps, and ever so quickly she grabbed a small basket and put Toto in it, and carried her suitcase over her shoulder and hurried out the open window.

She ran farther and made it to her bycycle. She ran over to it and hopped on, wearing no shoes and letting her dress get torn a little and dirtied from the dirt. She placed the suit case in a small basket on the back of her bike and quickly, her feet motioned forward, pulling her away from the saddened and depressing farm that had sent her mind into a spiralling confusion. She rode off, and didn't stop for a long while.

She rode for about three hours, and finally found herself meeting a man with old and sagged eyes. Along with a scary and black hat that sat on his almost bald head. She stopped only to gaze at the strange man who wore some odd pants and a vesty shirt, covered with another vest. She was about to continued riding, until the man finally greeted her.

"Well, well, well! House guests, huh? Ha ha ha ha! And who might you be? No, no, now don't tell me. Let's see. You're travelling in disguise. No, that's not right. You're - you're going on a visit. No, I'm wrong. You're, you're - running away!" He said happily. She jumped back surprised by how he knew.

"How did you guess?" She asked a bit frightened. Old man, knowing she was running away... A little strange.

"Ha ha! Professor Marvel never guesses. He knows! Ha ha! Now, why are you running away?" He shouted loudly, making Dorothy jump back a little more as he shouted his Ha's.

"Why," She began but again, was interupted by the know-it-all man she knew as Professor.

"No, no, now don't tell me. They - they don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You want to see other lands, big cities, big mountains, big oceans. Ha ha!" He shouted again, and Dorothy nodded, getting used to his, odd habt of shouting Ha Ha.

"Why, it's like you can read my mind!" She said, more questionable than before.

"Why, yes, yes I can my dear." He said happily winking at her. And she could feel a new fear growing in her. A new thought grew in her mind, and instantly she turned around and walked to her bike.

"Well, thanks... Good Day!" She said kindly and quickly moving forward. After a while of riding, she began to feel Dizzy. Like something was trying to push her down. No, not Gravity, but something else. Something... more like someone... She continued riding, even though her legs grew heavy and her head forced a headace upon her already aching muscles. She closed her eyes, not paying attention to anything around her until she heard the wind picking up.

"Wh, What the?!" She yelped and Toto quickly let out his own little bark at the large Tornado before them. Dorothy was quickly swept away, her bike going first, and instantly she lost the bike, and her grip loosened, forcing her to let go of the memory held bike she had since she first moved with Uncle Henry and Aunt Em. Her first... Good memory. A tear slipped down her face, and next thing she knew, and could feel herself and Toto sliding from the ground and into the Tornado. She was swept from her feet, and she quickly began to spin around and she noticed a house that seemed awfully familiar. She held onto the basket with Toto and gripped onto the quickly spinning house and she pulled herself in through the window.

She hurried herself over to the bed, practically floating and her helpless body fell onto the somewhat secured bed that lay under her now. She grabbed Toto before he could fly out the window, and she held him tightly against her chest, and her head burrowed into the blankets. Nothing could be heard other than the gusts of the rapid and almost never ending winds that came from beside her, and out the window. Her mind would not allow her to open her eyes until she heard the winds slowing down, and the house wooshing louder and then...

THUD!

She flew into the air and landed back onto the bed. She kept her eyes closed for a few more moments, and then finally opend them, looking around to find any damage done to the old and worn down house. She held Toto close to her, and she got up, walking around the room.

"A, Auntie Em?" She called out at first.

"Uncle Henry?" She called again.

"A, Anyone?" She called lastly. Her legs stiffly moved forward, dragging her out of the room, and her eyes opening wide to the site of a classroom. No one was in site, and she looked around more, walking only a few feet, and then finding the door that led outside. Her eyes met a strange road, yellow bricks that layed completely on the ground, forcing her mind into a state of high confusion.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," She looked back at the school, "Wait, where the hell **_are_** we?"

* * *

Alright, hey everyone! So, first chapter. Just my simple humorous intro. The best chapters are yet to come! =w=... u fu fu! Character List. Just for you guys, and I mean the main characters. Just three... okay four... =w=

Scarecrow- Hidan (I lost my brain again, we need to go get Kakuzu so he can put a new one in)Tin Man- Kakuzu (Oh if I only had a heart, or five!)

Tin Man- Kakuzu ( If I only had a heart, Or FIVE!)

Lion- Tobi (Boo! OH GOD! MY SHADOW!)

Wizard- Jaraiya (Why don't you come in here pretty lady and I can get you back to Kansas...)

You are all so special to get those great lines. They will be in the story eventually! Also, next chapter can't be written until all the votes of who Glinda should be go up!

_**Who should be Glinda (Good Witch)?**_

Tsunade- 0

Shikamaru- 1


End file.
